Fairy Tail: Direct TV III
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Natsu upgrades to DirectTV...and learns a valuable lesson about fire while he's at it.


Fairy Tail: Direct TV III

_This time, a male member of the Fairy Tail guild will experience the dangers of not upgrading to DirectTV...for some reason, bad things always happen to people that keep using cable...and the Fairy Tail guild is no exception._

_Let's watch the dominoes fall on top of each other, shall we?_

_When your cable company treats you like garbage, you decide you no longer want to watch TV._

"How dare they insult my entire family! Who even cares about the cable company? I don't need television! I've got lots of other ways to keep myself entertained!" exclaimed Natsu.

Immediately, he left the couch so that he could find another way to entertain himself.

_When you no longer want to watch the TV, you decide to do something else for a change._

"Let's see now...what should I do? Maybe my guild members will have suggestions?" inquired Natsu.

He decided to visit his fellow guild members to see if they could give him advice. It was a shame that his cable company wasn't treating him well, but at least he'd be able to free himself from their wrath.

_When you decide to do something else for a change, you decide to show off to your friends._

Seeing his fellow guild members, Natsu suddenly got an idea of what to do.

"I know! I'll show off to my friends! I'm sure I'll be able to impress them." he thought.

_When you decide to show off to your friends, you decide to try firebreathing._

Natsu immediately breathed fire a few feet away from his guildmates.

"Wow! That was awesome!" exclaimed one of them.

"Do it again!" cheered another one of them.

_When you try firebreathing, you keep trying to impress your friends with your pyrokinesis._

"Encore! Encore!" exclaimed a happy guildmate.

Natsu began to juggle some fireballs.

"Woohoo!" cheered another guildmate.

"This is so awesome..." thought Natsu.

_When you keep trying to impress your friends with your pyrokinesis, you can't stop trying to impress your friends with your pyrokinesis._

Even after Natsu left the guild hall, his friends kept telling him that he should continue using his pyrokinesis to show off.

"Alright then! I will!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Hooray!" cheered Natsu's friends.

_When you can't stop trying to impress your friends with your pyrokinesis, you end up setting fire to a gas station._

Eventually, Natsu decided to show off his fire magic at a nearby gas station.

"Funny, I can't but shake the feeling that I shouldn't use my magic here...meh, it's probably nothing." noted the fire dragonslayer.

Immediately, he breathed fire once again...and ended up setting one of the gas pumps on fire.

"Whoops!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, he noticed that there was a sticker saying DANGER: Highly Flammable right above the gas pump.

"Uh-oh..." Natsu thought.

_When you end up setting fire to a gas station, the gas station explodes._

Sure enough, the gas station exploded tremendously...and Natsu was sent flying.

"Aah!" screamed Natsu about his sudden flight.

_When a gas station explodes, you get sent flying._

"I swear I can see my house from here..." thought Natsu, who was actually starting to enjoy his new flight.

He then saw Lucy Heartphilia's apartment.

"Say, I think I can see Lucy's house from here too...in fact, it seems to be getting clos-uh-oh." realized Natsu.

_When you get sent flying, you crash into Lucy Heartphilia's apartment._

As it turns out, Lucy was having a relaxing bubble bath, and was wearing a towel over her hair and from her shoulders to her knees.

"This is so relaxing..." thought Lucy. She just loved having baths, especially when she was at home.

Suddenly, Natsu crashed through the ceiling, much to Lucy's surprise.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Um, hi Lucy?" greeted the firebreather.

"Er, hi there Natsu! It was nice of you...to drop by." noted the summoner mage.

"Yeah...sorry about that." apologized Natsu.

_Don't crash into Lucy Heartphilia's apartment. Upgrade to DirectTV today._

"Say there Natsu...you should really upgrade to DirectTV...it made my life a lot easier." answered Lucy.

"Really?" inquired Natsu.

"Yeah...as soon as I upgraded...my apartment rent got reduced by 25%..." explained the female mage.

"It did?" asked the male fire mage.

"Mm-hmm! So, do you want to use the bubble bath after I'm done?" asked Lucy.

"Sure, why not." answered Natsu, happy to have some relaxation after his rather bad day.

_Well, now Natsu knows why you should upgrade to DirecTV when you have the chance...of course, Lucy and Erza have already done so...so it was only a matter of time before he did too._

_Sheesh...so many disasters seem to occur because people don't upgrade to DirectTV these days...I sure hope that you're safe._

_Well, talk to you later!_


End file.
